


Little Miss Tease

by Jackidy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackidy/pseuds/Jackidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday sex had never gone according to Jane’s plan and she wished she was exaggerating when she claimed this but it was true. For how else could a broken nose the year before when Leigh had kicked her in the face and the time the Kiwi had nearly choked her with her thigsbe described as anything but a disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dewitt-anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dewitt-anna).



> Last Years birthday fic for the one and only Straylia/Dewitt-Anna from tumblr. I imagine these two to have a hilarious love life and for Leigh, Nyo!NZ, to be nothing short of a tease. 
> 
> Jane - Australia  
> Leigh - New Zealand

Birthday sex had never gone according to Jane’s plan and she wished she was exaggerating when she claimed this but it was true, last yeah remember the broken nose when Leigh had kicked her in the face out when she’d slipped her finger in, sensually singing happy birthday at her during sex, as she’d accidentally hit a ticklish spot, and there was no forgetting the time the Kiwi had almost choked her with her thighs when going down on her for similar reasons.

So this time, this time she let the other take control but she hadn’t been expecting this.

She’s handcuffed to a chair, in her underwear, and blindfolded, Jane silently hoping the blind fold part of it ceases soon, knowing the kiwi was in the room somewhere but not sure where, tugging on the restraints before jumping at the tap on her thigh. “Ah, no fidgeting.”

If Jane remembered correctly, it was Leigh’s birthday and not her own, so unless the other got off on winding the Australian up she couldn’t understand why she was the one hand cuffed to the chair. Then again, it was New Zealand.

Hands cup her face before moving round to the blind fold ties, pausing in their path as Leigh takes a moment to explain the situation. “If you want me to stop, I will stop. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do.” She waits until Jane agrees; showing through a nod of the head as opposed to anything verbal, the Australian nation blinking blearily as the blind fold is removed and part of her honestly wishes Leigh had just kept it on her.

For of course she’d wear the lingerie she got her. Of course she’d look amazing in it like Jane knew. Of course she’d be rendered unable to remove it from the other herself as she was handcuffed to a chair. Of course this would happen to her and no other nation on this planet.

Leigh is going to tease her, she can tell already, greedily taking in the kisses given because lord knows the other wouldn’t be as giving later, leaning into the groping of her chest. Jane’s surprised to say the least when Leigh begins to go down on her, the fellow nation taking her sweet time about it only causing to make her more agitated with the situation she was in.

Then she stops. Lipstick mark left above the hem of her knickers and her fellow nation smirking at her like a cat that got the canary, why was she not surprised and why was she as turned on as she was? Oh, that was right, the New Zealander knew how to push her buttons, knew how to wind her up every which way possible and took sadistic pleasure in doing as much.

“You know I hate it when you do that.”

“I know, that’s why I do it~”

She has the uncanny ability to sound innocent and harmless when she says that, the cheeky smile adding to the overall allure to it and Jane, for a moment, almost forgets the shorter brunette has her handcuffed to a chair, semi naked, whilst essentially sexually torturing her, a slap to her thigh again from the riding crop Leigh had kept held between her thigh and her waistband bringing her back into the room and snapping her out of it.

“What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to, this one is for questioning me.”

Leigh hits in the same place twice this time, Jane biting her lip as she tensed her thighs after impact. She supposes it’s a good thing the other chuffed her to the chair; otherwise she’d have been spanking the other with the damn crop by now.

Watching the other settle between her legs again, one knee on the chair, the kissing resumes as do the hands, even if it was just one now, making their way down tanned flesh and, unlike the lips before, moving south of the others hips and hemline, finally settling between her thighs, where the teasing resumed, now with more vocal and physical effects, hips rolling up to meet fingers and the kisses growing sloppy.

The kisses stop and it doesn’t take a genius to know that Leigh is looking at her, recording what she sees as she changes the speed from pleasingly fast to painfully slow, Jane knowing it was going to carry on like this until she came with Leigh teasing both with her hand and her lips as she kept them just out of reach from the Australian’s own.

She still teases even when it’s ended, Jane panting in the chair as the other removed her hand from the others underwear, going as far as to lick her fingers clean and the Australian can only wonder which god she pissed off so much to curse, or bless, her with someone who enjoyed teasing people this much.

“Am I going to get hit if I ask a question?”

“No, you may ask if you must.”

“Was there any point in taking the blindfold off?”

Leigh pauses in undoing the hand cuffs for a moment, undoing them before shrugging as she sauntered on past the still seated Australian and towards the bed, offering naught but a shrug and a coy look over her shoulder.

“Well, when you have it on I can’t see all your face and, well,” she let out a small laugh. “You cum face makes me giggle.”


End file.
